The Fifteenth International Leucocyte Culture Conference will be held at Asilomar in Pacific Grove, California on December 5-9, 1982. The theme of the Conference will be "Intercellular Comminications and the Regulation of Leucocyte Function". We anticipate that 400-500 scientists from all over the world will participate. The Conference will consist of symposia, posters and associated workshops, and informal discussion groups. The first Leucocyte Culture Conference was held in 1965 in Washington, D.C. In the ensuing years the number of scientists attending has increased and it has become a major vehicle for bringing together biochemists, cell biologists, immunologists and molecular biologists studying leucocytes, their functions, their interactions and regulatory mechanisms. The Conference is the spontaneous creation of scientists; it is designed and conducted to meet their needs for international scientific communication. It is safe to say that it is one of the most important means of multidisciplinary communication involving this area of research.